Waste Time Wisely
by lampidyhats
Summary: Dan is a time traveler from our time and has seen lots and is very experienced. On one of his travels, he goes to 1850 and meets Phil, a poor orphan boy who lives on the streets. Then, the time machine breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a prompt to do this and obviously I did it. I wrote the point of view for Phil and my friend wrote the point of view for Dan. This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy this as much as we did.**

**Dan's POV**

It had been years, I think, since I'd come out to my apparently homophobic parents. I had trouble keeping track of all the days since I'd departed from my homophobic parents. I couldn't take living in that time period anymore so I created a time machine. I had to see if everything was always this bad. So far I'd seen lots. I'd battled dinosaurs, helped cavemen, and even got to meet Einstein but I was still having trouble finding someone tolerant of people like me. I was in 1850 and in search of another gay man. My theory was, if I could find someone who was openly gay he would know someone who was nice to him. Even if it was just his parents it would be someone. I got out of my head just in time to see a man being carried by a group of people whilst screaming.

"What's going on?" I asked a nearby pedestrian who was cheering with the rest of the town.

"That man has done the most unspeakable of all crimes."

I watched in horror at the townspeople started shoving him down the well.

"What did he do?" I asked

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the man who is screaming in terror. I wanted to help him but my feet seemed to be cemented in place.

"He slept with another man."

That was all my feet needed to break out of their cemented prison. I ran as fast as I could to the man and started fighting with the other people who were hurting him. I had no idea what I was doing. I promised myself I would never get involved in a town's problem, but I couldn't help myself. There was just something about this man that made me want to help in anyway possible.

I grab the man and take him away in a mad dash to my hideout in which I'd been staying. Townspeople followed us but couldn't find us once we get in my hideout.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed at me once I was sure the townspeople wouldn't find us.

"Saving your life," I replied staring at him.

I couldn't help it, he was very handsome.

"But they were going to fix me!" He screamed then repeated, sobbing.

"You don't need fixing though, your perfect."

Was I really this desperate for someone to love me? I suddenly become aware of how long I had been completely alone and how lonely I was.

"I slept with another man!" He said between sobs.

I started rubbing his back in attempt to comfort him but he shook me off.

"I wish I'd got that far," I said trying to lighten the mood but when he looked at me all I saw was terror in his eyes.

"Why would you want this?" He asked calming down as he goes.

"Because I have the 'unnatural' feelings you have. I just wish I was brave enough to follow through with them."

He sniffed, calmed down, and then seemed to think about what I'd said. He then looked up at me and pulls me into a hug. I was completely shocked at first and didn't know what to do but eventually I embraced him back and we just sat there in each others arms.

When he let go I realized that I still didn't know his name so I decided to fix that.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Phil," he said.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

The stranger smiled, which was odd. Why was he being so nice to me? The 'unnatural' feelings? He talked about them like they were some sort of gift rather than a burden that I carried, leaving me an outcast in my own town.

"I'm Dan. How'd they even find out about you and the other guy.. Why wasn't the other guy going to be attacked?" Dan asked.

Dan asked. Dan asked so much. So many questions. Who even was Dan? Why was he bothering talking to me? Dan was attractive, but all the wealthy 'village people' were quite attractive. Judging by his looks, he was no 'townsperson'.

"The other guy was a Village Person. If you haven't noticed yet, I don't have loads of cash just lying around. Or any at that. He said he'd pay me if I slept with him." I answered simply.

"So kind of like prostitution?" He asked, being rudely straight forward.

"Um.. Yes. You could say that. I just really wanted dinner though and-"

"What about your parents? Why aren't they feeding you?"

This boy, though very attractive and most likely incredibly rich, was not good with manners.

"They are... Well, I don't know. They left me when I was very young."

That shut him up. He looked down sadly and stopped asking so many questions, which was a relief but I felt a little bad for making him upset.

"Anyways," I began. "I really wanted to eat so I did it. He paid me enough money for two loaves of bread and some soup. Then he went back to his home and I guess his wife didn't know where he'd been and he smelled of sex so he spilled but said that I made him. So the people found me while I was eating my soup and they were going to 'correct' me when you came along."

I analyzed his face while he processed the information I had told him. He must've been from out of town because nothing seemed to be registering.

"Do you do the prostitute thing often..?" Dan asked curiously.

I shook my head quickly. Of course I had a thing for men but I don't just sell myself off to any rat who asks for it. I have a job, it just doesn't pay very well. Though I'm pretty sure I'll lose it if I'm not purified.

"I have morals you know! If you don't mind, there is something seriously wrong with me, mostly because, what sounds like a job because I got paid, was actually quite enjoyable. That is wrong so I need to go face what's bound to come anyway." I stated and started to walk away when Dan snatched my wrist.

"Phil, I do mind. I have been looking for a long time for someone like you. Well, someone like me, I guess. Now that I've found you, don't think you can just patter off like this is some kind of kids birthday party."

Confused, my best bet was to escape his grasp. As pretty as he may be, or as rich as he may appear, I was not going to allow some crazed person to hurt me or lock me away. I would rather be beaten by the townspeople than be this person's sex slave, or whatever else he wanted me for.

"What are you doing? Phil, listen I'm a time traveler." Dan exclaimed as I pried his fingers away one by one.

"You. Are. Insane." I said through clenched teeth.

"Let me prove it to you. If you like what you see, I'd like to invite you to travel with me but if you still think you deserve to be beaten, you can go. It's your choice but the first one sounds so much better, I think."

Dan let go and I rubbed where his hand had been. This could be a trick, but what if it wasn't. But seriously. A strange person comes up to me, says he's like me, then says he's a time traveler. None the less, I gave my answer to him, completely sure I'd made the right choice.

"Fine. Prove that you time travel Dan, and I will come with you."

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I couldn't let Phil go get beaten. I also couldn't believe he agreed to come and let me prove to him I'm not insane. I also felt bad for getting straight to the point of things offending as I go.

We walked through my hideout to where I kept my time machine. It was covered in a sheet to kind of hide it but I don't take it off at first and just stare at Phil. How anyone could be so mean to this beautiful man was beyond me. I still had trouble believing that someone could be as cruel as the man that fucked him.

"So your time machine is a flying sheet?" He asked snapping me back to reality.

I laughed but he still had his arms crossed and looked at me like I was a kid who didn't know much.

"No. My time machine is under the 'flying' sheet,"

I grabbed the sheet and pulled it off revealing my shiny time machine. Phil's eyes went big revealing how beautiful and blue they were. I took his hand to show him inside but he jerked it away and crossed his arms again.

"What? You don't want to see it? Escape from this time to a place where people like us are accepted."

"Do people like people like us where ever you came from?" He asked with sadness in his eyes.

"We're getting more and more accepted."

"Then why'd you leave?" He asked.

I walked closer to him and tried to make myself as intimidating as possible.

"Does that really matter?" I said glaring into his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought that since you asked personal questions I was allowed to."

He was glaring back and seemed to be better at intimidating than me.

"Okay I'll tell you. It is true that more and more people are accepting people like us but my parents were the people who hated people like us. When I told them they started abusing me and starving me so I had new motivation to build the time machine and escape them. I started my search for people who were gay to see if things were always as bad as what was going on with me. You are the first person I've found and you seem to have a pretty sucky life too. I can't believe things will get better but they will. Let me take you out of this hell so you can have a better life than this!" I watched Phil and he looked terrified.

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"Don't be. You were right. I asked you some personal questions which you answered so you should get an answer. Besides they're out of my life and probably feel a sense of relief now. So Phil, do you want to come on an adventure with me?"

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I took a moment to think this over. If what he was saying was actually true and he wasn't just some insane person who just thought he'd made a time machine, then I could be missing out on an amazing opportunity to escape what had been my life. Something like this would never happen again. Of course, I couldn't pass up on this. Besides, if he was crazy, I'd find a way to get away somehow.

"Lets go." I said, sounding more timid than sure of myself.

Dan smiled and jumped inside the futuristic looking object. It appeared to be modeled like a car. I'd seen a car only once as it passed by the town and everyone stared at it in awe, including me. Yet here was a 'car'. It was more beautiful than the one that passed the town. It smelled a lot nicer too.

"So, how does it work? Do you drive it?" I asked.

"No, I just thought it would look cooler if I were to reveal it as a car cause in the movies the people always remove the sheet and there is a car and..." He stopped talking, probably seeing how I wasn't understanding what he was even talking about.

I opened the car door and sat down on the seat next to Dan.

"Really, I just hit this button," He pointed to a green circle on the car. "And then I can type in what I want this to look like here." He motioned to a glass plate, which confused me highly. "Then to go somewhere I press this!"

Dan pressed on a blue button and suddenly it felt like the whole world had gone in slow motion. The surroundings stayed the same but blurred and I could hear a low buzzing sound.

"So Phil, where do you want to go first?" Dan asked excitedly.

I didn't think that he was actually a time traveler until just now. I had no idea where to go.

"Can we go to... George Washington? I would like to see him if we can."

"Yep. Mmmhmm. George Washington." Dan said as he 'typed' something into the plate.

The blurriness intensified, along with the low buzzing noise which made me feel that I was going to die. As if that wasn't enough, I was pushed to the back of my seat by an unknown force, as we didn't even seem to be moving. Then, all at once, it stopped.

Dan hopped out of the car as if nothing happened at all, while I opened the door and crumpled to the ground, thankful to still be alive. I whispered a prayer to god and Dan walked over and looked at me strangely.

"I guess it can be kind of rough." He laughed calmly and helped me up.

All around us, trees covered the land. The air smelled of apple pie and cinnamon.

"Welcome to 1788, the year before George Washington was elected president!" Dan shouted joyously and began walking, with me trailing along slowly.

The scenery was beautiful. Unlike anything I'd ever seen before. A house made solely of wood came into view and Dan and I walked towards it. More that Dan walked whilst I stopped for a second, then jogged to catch up to him. We were at the door sooner than expected. Dan knocked three times and the door was opened by a man who was the same height as Dan and I. However, he looked rather angry for some reason.

"Hi Mr. Washington..." I said nervously.

**After Note: Okay so that was kind of a more intro kind of thing but the next chapter will be up Sunday! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! One day early. This is due to the fact that I may be busy tomorrow but who knows? The POV of Dan is written by my friend Clare and the POV of Phil is written by me :)**

**Dan's POV**

After showing Phil my time machine and probably confusing him highly, I asked where he wanted to go. When he said he wanted to meet President Washington I punched in the numbers and away we went.

It was only about half way through the time warp that I remembered that I'd forgotten to warn Phil about the turbulence. I looked over at him and he was pressed against the seat and looked terrified.

When the car stopped on the same street as President Washington's house I got out, completely unphased, and went around the car to see Phil and help him out of the car as well. He opened the door himself, and collapsed out of the door onto the ground. I tried not to laugh as he said a prayer.

"I guess it can be kind of rough," I said giving him my hand and helping him to his feet.

He looked around with bewilderment of the world around him. I looked at him and my stomach flip flopped. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. I then snapped back to reality to remember why we were even here.

"Welcome to 1788, the year before George Washington was elected president!" I shouted though I didn't really know why.

I start walking towards President Washington's house and Phil follows in complete awe of his surroundings. I found Washington's house and knocked on the door. He opened it at the third knock but looked rather pissed about something. I guess being a general would take a toll on your happiness and stress.

"Hi Mr. Washington..." Phil said nervously.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring at me and a terrified Phil.

"We just wanted to come and say hi to our favourite war general and to wish you luck on your coming up election."

"Thank you but I'm rather busy at the moment so can you please leave me alone."

He was suddenly not so pissed anymore and we agreed to leave. We walked around and once we were away from his house, Phil started fangirling.

"We just met the first president of the USA!" I laughed and Phil continued. "Not an impostor but the actual president! This is so cool!"

"Anyone else you want to meet?" He thought long and hard then sadness overcame his face.

"I've never meet my parents. I would like to see why they gave me up," I stared at him and his eyes looked determined but I still tried to persuade him.

"Are you sure? I mean what if you don't like what you see? What if, I don't know, you were crying too much so they gave you up but you had brothers and sisters and they kept them but just gave you up?" I was terrified. Even though Phil and I had only known each other for an hour or two, I still didn't want to hurt him.

"Please, Dan? Even though your parents didn't love you at least you grew up with a person to call mum and dad. I've never been able to do that, as far as I know."

The problem with me not wanting to hurt him is I felt it nearly impossible to not give him something he wanted. I looked in his eyes and there's a kind of emptiness in them. He was right so I walked to the car. We got in and Phil braced himself for the journey. Before I started the car I looked at him and he stared back.

"Look, here's the deal. I will take you to your parents if you promise that no matter what you won't get depressed or anything okay? And you can't change anything either," I stared into his eyes and I could tell what he's going to say.

"I promise," and with that I started the car.

**Phil's POV**

I was finally going to meet them. I knew only a little about the people whom I called 'parents'. I knew that they left me when I was three. My dad had black hair. They were both poor. Thats it.

"Where were your parents when they left you?" Dan asked, ready to type it into the plate.

I told him the address and prepared for the travel. Everything intensified and the world blurred, but then the plate broke.

Glass shards flew everywhere, cutting both me and Dan. The buzzing noise became loud. Ever so loud that it seemed my hearing would blow out any second. It dawned on me that I was probably going to die like this. The time machine shook violently and I held on so tightly to the seat that my knuckles became white. Dan screamed too. This was bad.

Then everything stopped and I was thrown onto what seemed to be pavement. It was midday and no one seemed to be around, not even Dan. I was covered in cuts and visible bruises had already begun to form.

"Dan?" I called out.

There was no answer.

"Dan?!" I tried again.

Still no answer. I got up and decided to find a newspaper boy and ask for a paper so I could decipher the time and place. Hopefully back in 1850 and home. Even when I reached the center of the area, there was no paperboy. I went up to a random house and knocked on the door, hoping for an answer. Luckily, an elderly woman answered the door.

"Hello dear?" She asked.

"Excuse me m'am, but do you happen to know the year?"

"Uh yes, its 1850." The woman sounded confused.

"Perfect. I'm a part of the sheriffs special forces and this is a routine check for the folks who.. are no longer able to remember. Have a good day m'am!" I said quickly before running off.

If I was in my time, was Dan in his time? Suddenly I felt an immense rush of worriness for this complete stranger that I'd only met that day. It was then that Dan somehow materialized right before me.

"Dan?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Dan was wearing different clothes than he was when I last saw him. His hair was very curly and was more bloodied and bruised than I was.

"Phil?" He screamed with an equal amount of surprise in his voice.

I nodded. Dan jumped up and hugged me tightly crying.

"Phil. Oh Phil. How are you alive? How'd you escape the... Wait, why are you staring at me like that? Phil? Wait. How long has it been since the crash?" Dan seemed exhausted.

I was looking at Dan the exact same way I'd been looking at him all day.

"I um, I just left the place where the car crash left me like five minutes ago.. Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh no.. So your from the past." Dan began crying and hugging me in a suffocating way.

Confused about what was happening, I pushed him off.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted at the mess that was Dan.

"I'm about to run from around a corner close by. Phil, I just want you to know that I love you and whatever happens, don't do anything stupid. I have to go now. Goodbye Phil." Dan whispered, choking on his tears.

He kissed my cheek then looked down at his wristwatch and tapped on it a few times then zapped out of existence. Leaving me, standing there, alone and shocked.

"Phil!"

I whipped around to see Dan, running from behind a corner just as he'd said he would. Dan wore the clothes I saw him in when I met him, not the ones that zappy Dan had worn. I made the mental decision to not tell the current Dan what had happened and follow future Dan's instructions.

"Phil, I was over by this trash bin and you weren't there but now you're here! Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine Dan.. What happened just then with the time machine?" I asked.

"I really don't know but I think I might be stuck here for a while as I don't have a clue where the time machine even went." He admitted.

Dan is stuck in my timezone. Oh dear.

**Dan's POV**

When we got into the time machine, I punched in the numbers like normal and the car started time traveling, like normal. It was only half way through that my time machine went out of control and shattered glass everywhere and cutting us both. I heard a scream and after a while, realized I was the one screaming. I stole a look at Phil and he was terrified with his knuckles being white. Then my time machine disappeared and I was in a trash bin. I looked around and neither Phil nor my time machine were here. Fuck. I jumped out of the trash bin and ran around the corner to see Phil all bloody and bruised.

"Phil!" I screamed, catching Phil's attention.

I wanted to pull him into a hug but I didn't think that was okay yet.

"Phil, I was over by this trash bin and you weren't there but now you're here! Are you okay?"

I was freaking out and Phil seemed to notice a bit as he looked a bit uncomfortable. I hoped things weren't always going to be like this.

"I'm fine Dan.. What happened just then with the time machine?" Phil asked.

"I really don't know but I think I might be stuck here for a while as I don't have a clue where the time machine even went." I answered honestly.

Then I realized that I didn't even know the year.

"Phil?"

"Yes Dan?"

"What year is it?"

"1850."

"Fuck," I whispered but apparently Phil could hear because he gasped and punched me in the arm.

Phil doesn't like me swearing. Good to know.

"Don't swear!"

"Sorry. Have you seen the time machine anywhere?"

"No."

"Great just great. I promised you to get you away from these people and now we're stuck here. They're going to find you then hurt you again."

I looked at him and noticed his cuts still had glass in them.

"Hey come here," He stared at me in horror. "No not like that I want to help. Give me your arms."

He cautiously gives me his arm and I grab my tweezers and start taking out the glass. I looked up at his face and noticed little scraps in his handsome face and I frown. What the hell happened? Once I find the time machine I'm going to find out what happened and make sure it never happens again. I continued taking out glass until he was glass free. Then I look at my arms and realize I'm full of glass as well. I'm about to start pulling the glass out when Phil rests his hand on mine.

"Let me do it?" He asked.

I nod, dazed by the contact, and he takes the tweezers out of my hand. I can't stop staring at him with my mouth slightly open until he touches a tender piece in my arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I scream then realize we're still in the middle of the street and people are watching. "We need to go somewhere a bit more private, people are watching."

He went really pale, more so than usual, and I started walking to find an abandoned building, possibly the one in which I found earlier. I then remembered that Phil grew up here and would know where to go. I turn around and he crashes into me accidently kissing me. I push him off quickly, not because I didn't love the kiss and not want to keep going, but because I didn't want to draw attention and have someone hurt him.

"I'm sorry Dan."

"Don't be it wasn't intentional. Anyway do you have any idea where we are?"

"No I thought you did."

I groan and we wandered around the city finding a place to stay hidden. I kept looking back at Phil every so often to make sure no one had taken him. I've never felt like this before. This need to protect someone was new to me. Eventually Phil seemed to notice but I find an abandoned house right before he could say anything. It was falling apart and looked bad. This meant that no one would try to come in; it was perfect.

"How about here?" I suggested.

"Kind of gross isn't it?"

"Exactly, this means no one will come in."

Phil laughed and we walked into our new temporary house.

**Phil's POV**

I guess it smelled better than the last place I stayed at. I think. Maybe not. It was a disgusting place really. Crawling with bugs. My stomach growled.

"Hey Dan, you wouldn't happen to have any food on you, would you?" I asked desperately.

His eyes looked panicked for a moment, then shook his head.

"Phil! I don't have any food! We are going to die. WE ARE GOING TO STARVE." Dan screamed.

For some reason, ever since I'd met future!Dan, I'd felt so much more relaxed. Dan had been the one who was overthinking things and flipping out. I placed a hand on Dan's back.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We'll get food somehow." I said trying to calm Dan down.

It worked and he sat on the floor waiting for me to sit down with him and help take the glass out of his cuts. I did so and tried my best to ignore his yelps of pain. It wasn't that bad. vb

"Stop being such a cry baby Dan!" I laughed.

Dan pouted. Earlier I'd kissed him. He thought it was an accident but how does someone 'accidentally' kiss someone else by bumping into them? I only did it to see what it would feel like. His future self had kissed my cheek and I felt warm. I kissed his lips and it felt hot. I apologized to play it off as an accident and he bought it. Now I just couldn't slip.

"Last one. Try not to blink this time!" I challenged.

I yanked out the final piece of glass that had lodged itself in Dan's skin and he flinched, just as he did with all the pieces prior.

"Thanks Phil." Dan said quietly.

We stayed sitting on the floor for a minute, then my stomach growled once again.

"Hey Dan, we should go get food." I stated calmly.

"How do you suggest we do that? We are in the middle of fu..Flipping nowhere!" He said, catching himself.

I laughed at his weak attempt at covering it up.

"Well, I've survived like this for this far so we'll find a way." I said optimistically.

Dan stayed sitting.

"Phil, I live in a place where I always have food. I have never been hungry to the point of near starvation." Dan whined.

"Oh come on. There is a nice old lady down the road a bit and I'm sure she'll let us in if we asked nicely." I said, standing up as I spoke.

Dan grumpily followed in my actions and we walked together to the house of the lady who had told me the year. Upon arrival, I knocked on the door and the lady opened up once more.

"Excuse me m'am, my partner and I were doing checks earlier and we were in a bit of a mix up with some people from the town over. We thought we could get some help but our people won't be here for a few days. Do you happen to have a meal we could share for the days where we won't have food?"

The lie I'd fabricated was beautiful. Dan had to stop making weird faces though so she'd buy it. But, it was otherwise flawless.

"Oh nonsense boys, you can stay here for as long as you need. It does get rather lonely now that my husband is gone. How about, I'll house and feed you if you do some house work?" The woman said.

I nodded and Dan just stared at me throughout the entire scene.

"That sounds lovely m'am. By the way, my name is Philip. Everyone calls me Phil around the squad though. This is my partner Dan." I stuck out my hand for a proper introduction to be completed and she shook it with pleasure.

"Please, call me Lola." The lady said. "Now I'll go make you boys lunch. You can go see your room if you'd like. Its on the floor above us to the right. Sorry, but you'll have to share. Theres two beds though for when my grandchildren visit."

We walked to our room and when the door was shut, Dan got curious.

"What was that all about? Why are you so good at lying? Do you know that woman?"

I took a second to think over the questions before answering.

"I asked her for the year by pretending I was some police trying to test for people with memory problems. I lie and plan all the time because I have nothing better to do. Besides. It's not lying Dan. It's acting."

Dan nodded with a strange disapproving look on his face. I shrugged and looked over the very bland room, trying to ignore Dan who was now hungry and grumpy.

**After Note: Next chapter will probs be up on Wednesday! If you liked this chapter, let me know! Seriously, every message makes me squeal with joy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look, a new thing on the right day! *Slow claps***

**Dan's POV **

I still couldn't believe how good Phil was at lying. It kinda made me uneasy. Had he lied about anything else? Now I was just being silly and needed to get out of my head. I looked over at Phil and he was looking at the room like it was a five star resort. I mean it was a nice room and I was very grateful for it Phil just seemed too impressed.

I was starving and my stomach reminded me by letting out a huge growl. Phil laughed at me and I sat on my bed with my arms crossed. Soon after Lola came in and brought us our lunch.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yes thank you very much."

"No problem boys."

Phil and I sat on the beds and ate our lunches. I looked over at Phil and he started hiding some of the food.

"What are you doing?"

"Who knows when we'll be able to eat again. I want to be prepared and I suggest you do the same."

"How long have you been living like this?"

"Ever since I was put up for adoption so since I was about three."

I rubbed his back to comfort him and he let me.

"I promise, when I find my time machine I'm going to take you to a future time period and you'll never be hungry again."

We finished our meals in silence then decided to walk around town and try to find the time machine. We searched all around town but couldn't find the stupid time machine anywhere. Eventually we decided to head back to Lola's place. We passed the town clock and it was dinner time.

We got back to Lola's house and she had dinner on the table.

"Thank you so much Ms. Lola."

"Oh nonsense it's my pleasure."

We ate our dinner and I looked over and Phil was hiding more food and Lola seemed to notice.

"There's plenty of food, Phil. You don't need to take any for later."

"I'm just not a big eater." Phil said looking down as his plate.

"You need to eat more. Your as thin as a twig." Lola said.

Phil lowered his head and I tried to think of a cover quick.

"Phil went undercover and we gave him food but his mission went over and we couldn't find a way to give him the food so he had to survive on what he got from other people."

I looked at Phil and he was frowning like he was remembering that period of his life that never happened. Thank god.

"I'm sorry Phil. But honestly, eat as much as you want."

"Thank you."

After we finished I headed to my room to try to figure out where the hell my time machine went. I started writing down all the facts I knew. As I was writing Phil came in to see me.

"What's up?" I asked him

"Uh.. ceiling?" He said, reminding me that he was not from the same time period as me.

"No I mean what are you doing?"

"Oh I just came to see what you were up to."

"I'm just trying to figure out where my time machine went so I can take you somewhere better than this. Somewhere where you can be yourself without being hated and where you can have three square meals a day and never go hungry."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I had a sucky life growing up and I want to make sure no one else like me suffers the way I did." I just shrugged it off and Phil came and sat next to me.

"How are you going to find the machine?" He asked changing the topic.

"Right now I'm just writing down everything that I know is a fact hopefully pointing out where it is."

"Can I help?"

"Ok, can you think of anything else?" I said, and showed him my list.

"It's not anywhere in town unless it's in a house somewhere. Do you think that maybe a Police officer would have heard about a strange object in someone's house?"

"Want to go check with me?"

He nods and we head to the sheriff's office. When we arrive the sheriff's office it seems like a slow day as everyone is just lounging around until we walk in then about one guy seems to give a crap.

"How can I help you boys?"

"Uh I lost this machine and I was wondering if anyone told you about a strange object in their house?"

"What do you mean 'strange'?"

"I mean it looks futuristic."

"No I haven't heard anything. Who are you guys anyway I haven't seen of you or heard of any new arrivals. In a small town like this word spreads fast."

Thankfully Phil was quick on his feet with an answer so we didn't seem suspicious.

"We're just visiting from another village. We like traveling from village to village. Don't worry, once we find our possession then we'll be off and out of your lives forever."

"Ok I'll ask around if anyone's seen anything but I'm not making any promises."

We thanked him then headed back to Lola's house. It was getting late and Phil was getting tired. We got in the house and Lola breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was getting worried about you guys."

"Sorry, we were just out exploring."

We headed to our room and got ready for bed. I climbed under the covers and about half way through the night I heard sobbing and got pulled back to reality. I jumped out of bed and Phil was sobbing into his pillow.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

I walked over to him and started rubbing his back when he jumped into my arms. I hugged him back in attempt to comfort him.

"Shh shh calm down Phil. It was just a dream."

"It wasn't though. It really happened. The people who I grew up with really did try to throw me into a well."

I had no idea what to say so I just stood there holding that crying man that I loved and wanted to protect.

"Dan?"

"Yes Phil?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Okay just calm down."

I climbed into bed with him and he wrapped his arms around me and I put mine around his waist holding him tight so he knew he was safe.

I woke up to Lola screaming in the doorway, waking not only me but Phil too.

"Congratulations m'am. You passed another one of our tests. I promise you that we like girls we just heard some things about people trying to hide these devil offspring so they can't be helped. We congratulate you for not hiding these unnatural people."

"Oh ok good. Thanks for clearing that up."

I nodded and she left the room. I looked at Phil and he looked like a cornered animal.

"Woah woah woah. What's wrong Phil?" I said moving towards him.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"You screwed me, didn't you?"

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I couldn't believe this. I actually trusted someone for once in my life and I get freaking raped. Why else would this near to stranger be in my bed with his hands all on me. Serves me right for falling asleep in the presence of him.

Dan looked very confused for some reason.

"I didn't.. You had a nightmare and asked me to come stay with you in your bed. Something about the people you lived with pushing you into a well?" Dan explained.

Oh. I supposed I would wake up, had I been screwed. My morning thoughts weren't in very good order at the moment. I mean, waking up to screaming isn't very ideal.

The thing about the well wasn't even something that really happened. Well, not exactly. My friends from the orphanage played this game where someone would be the villain, someone would be the hero, and someone would be the princess. The object was to push the villain into a 'well' which was really just a lake we all swam in. I didn't like being the villain. Though, it was a little funny that I'd be having nightmares about that now.

"Okay. Um. Sorry." I mumbled, feeling quite embarrassed.

"We should go get breakfast." Dan said, changing the subject.

"Yes." I replied.

We quickly got up and made our way downstairs. It dawned on me that we needed pajamas and more daytime clothes than what we were wearing. I told Dan and he said that we'd go out and get some later today. Ms. Lola had already prepared us breakfast and was going to tell us when she saw one of our 'tests'. We ate the food gratefully and I managed to not hide food this time for later. Once we finished, Dan and I made our way into town together.

By now I was starting to have the town memorized. We headed straight for the clothing shop when I realized we were missing something vital. Money.

"Dan.. Do you have any money?" I asked.

He began digging through his pocket then took out his hand, slapped himself in the face, and laughed.

"I forgot! Money is worth more here!" Dan exclaimed.

He rushed into the store, leaving me to chase after him. We picked out pajamas and daytime outfits and when we paid for our necessities, Dan turned out to be rich! Just as I'd thought when we'd met.

We got outside and hid behind a bush, getting changed into our now clothes.

"Okay. So now we should go searching around for the time machine alright?" Dan said.

I agreed. We planned it out so that I would go in one direction and search, then Dan would go the other way. We stopped at Ms. Lola's house first to drop off our clothes and pack sandwiches for the search, knowing we wouldn't be back for lunch. Then we left. Each with a sack with lunch, water, and some coins, just in case.

The search day was awfully hot and muggy. I ran out of water halfway through the search. By 7pm, I was starving. This kind of problem could've been avoided, if Dan hadn't made me throw away my hidden food supply. The sun was setting and I was just starting to go back when suddenly, I was stopped.

"Hello there. Don't you know that people like you shouldn't be out at sunset in this town? Wanna know why? Because people like me." A man with a husky voice growled.

Fear set in and then panic followed. I began thrashing around in my dire attempt to get away, but failed. I caught my first glimpse at the guy. He wore a hat and a long black coat. Typical. I would either be murdered, used as a sex slave, or kidnapped.

"People like me?" I asked, giving up on getting away.

"Little gays who escaped their punishment. But don't worry boy. I'm not here to turn you in. I'm here for a little fun." The man answered.

Sex slave it is. Dan would notice I was missing soon. Hopefully. Unfortunately, if this guy had the nerve to come get me, chances are that he'd planned out a place where I wouldn't be found. Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, I had a plan all ready to go. The more I acted as if I was enjoying this, the less time it would take. He'd be bored and I'd be set free.

However, as he took me to some unknown place, keeping my hands behind my back, I wished silently for Dan to materialize as he had before. Even if that was a Dan that I hadn't known yet, it was still Dan.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I went around my part of town and eventually had to resort to knocking on peoples doors as the time machine had literally vanished into thin air. No one had seen anything and by this point I was pretty sure that half of this town thought I was insane. I head back to Lola's but Phil wasn't there. He must've still been out searching. I was going to go look for him but Lola reminded me of my side of the bargain and helped with some house work. This seemed never ending. As soon as I thought I was done she'd find something else to do. When I finally was finished I went outside and it's dark. Where was Phil? I start to panic.

"Calm down Dan. You won't find him if you panic," I take a deep breath then follow the route I told him to take. I can't find him anywhere and my time machine is still MIA so I head back to Ms. Lola's house. I decide to try to make a new one and start planning it on the way back to the house.

"Hello Dan. Did you find Phil?"

"No I can't find him anywhere. I hope he's going to be ok," I eat my dinner that was already on the table then rush up to my room.

I tried to think of something I could use as a new time machine as I was probably never going to find mine. I looked around and tried to find something that would work as a time machine. I then looked at my watch. That could work.

I quickly threw my watch on the bed and got to work. I didn't have as many tools as I once had as most of them were in the time machine that was never to be found again but I could work with them. I got to work and planned to pull an all nighter and get as little sleep as possible until I found Phil. My protective instincts were in full throttle as it might be a few days before I find the guy I loved. Hang on Phil, I'm coming.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

It had been a few hours since I'd been locked in a room with stone walls, a large comfy bed, and a metal door that was locked. The man hadn't said much. We exchanged names. Well really he already knew my name and wanted to tell me what I should scream out when the time came. It was Dominic. Not a very fitting name for his face and demeanor. Dominic had to go take care of some business and then he'd be back.

I was rather hungry. I'd missed dinner and it was clear that the business that Dominic was taking care of, was not getting me food. Stupid Dan made me throw my stupid secret food stash away. When I got out of here, I wouldn't let anyone take my food stash away from me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards the metal door that trapped me in the stone room.

"It's time Philip." Dominic said, opening the door.

"Phil." I corrected, sounding too calm for the given situation.

Dominic forced me on the bed and I knew what would happen next. It was dreadful but I acted like I was enjoying it. Some how, I got to be on top and Dominic was helpless. It was actually quite funny if you forget that I was trapped for a moment.

Once it was over, Dominic left and I curled up in a ball under the covers and cried. Silently of course, just in case Dominic hadn't actually left and was just outside the doors. How much longer would I be trapped in such a horrible place. Dominic is obviously gay too so why isn't he being punished too?

Even if I'd only met Dan the day before yesterday, I missed having him there. Dan and his somewhat awkward self. He was good company and honestly the only person in this world that I've ever really liked. Not just friendship like. Probably love like, if that makes any sense.

This continued through the next day. Except I was given meals for breakfast and dinner instead of skipping them. Some food I stashed for lunch. Dominic visited me 6 times and only screwed me twice. Or I screwed him I guess. Dominic was such a pathetic kidnapper.

It was only on the next day that I started fearing Dominic more than ever before. Dominic was on his 3rd check in with me when we both heard footsteps from outside. I was hoping for Dan to be there.

"Dominic Nerada? Open up. My partner and I know you are in there with Philip Lester. Let him go and no one has to be hurt."

It was a police officer. Dominic went to door and unlocked it, stepping out of the room, then re closing the door. I listened carefully in hopes I'd be freed, until suddenly my hopes dropped when I heard the gagging of the police who was talking then the other police officer screaming, promptly followed by his own gagging and gurgling. What sickening noises they were. I heard metal clank to the ground, and the door opened back up. Dominic walked in with bloodied hands and told me he'd be back soon. Thats when I stopped hoping for Dan to come find me.

The fourth day felt like the hundredth. My eyes were red from crying after the previous night's 'encounter' with Dominic. I picked at the food I was given for breakfast, not feeling like I could eat any of it. So I didn't. I ate an apple for lunch and the majority of my dinner. I stopped being on top because at this point, I was lazy and unmotivated. Whats the point anymore? There was no telling when I'd even be set free any more.

The fifth day I didn't eat breakfast or lunch. I did eat dinner. Dominic called me wasteful and useless now that I was being submissive. I was starting to believe him. It would be better to die than to be stuck here.

The sixth day, I didn't eat. Dominic screwed me three times. I was worn out due to lack of food so he began shoving it in my face.

The seventh day, Dominic began watching me eat my food. I ate breakfast unhappily. I ate a proper lunch for the first time since I'd been taken. I ate dinner. Then I was determined. I had to get out of this place. This couldn't be it. If Dan couldn't find me, which I hoped he wouldn't for his sake, I'd get out. I topped again and Dominic was happy. Dominic was done but I had to wear him out so that I could escape from this misery. Then, out of nowhere Dan materialized, laying right next to Dominic and I on the bed.


End file.
